Well Crap!
by The3CuzzosOfRANDOMNESS
Summary: Three teens go into the T-tower for autographs, only to find that the Titans aren't there. So they decide to snoop around the tower. They mistakenly go to Raven's room, and everyone knows not to ever go in Raven's room. First story. R&R!
1. Oh Boy

**Me: Hey it's Evelyn here! I get to be the first to A/N the first chapter of our first story. Yeah! :D**

**Robin: . . . . why you?**

**Me: Because I won damnit! That's why! **

**Robin: . . . . ok? Errrrr enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaima!- Me, Andrew, and Michelle do not own Teen Titans. (When we do, we'll tell ya.) **

* * *

"Damnit! Would you two stop singing?" Andrew shouted at Evelyn and Michelle. They were in the middle of singing Teenage Dream, not seeming to care about Andrew's annoyence.

Andrew was pretty tall, had black hair and brown eyes. He was the tannest out of the three of them. He wore dark jeans, a red T-shirt, and a pair of black shoes.

Evelyn was the tallest, and she had the longest brown hair that was put up in a pony tail. She had brown eyes as well. All she wore were black skinny jeans, lime green shirt, and silver flats with silver earrings and matching necklace.

Michelle was deffinently different from Evelyn. She was very short and had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders with a little black bow on the side of it, and she also had brown eyes too. She wore a black skirt, blue shirt, and black flats with black earrings and matching necklace.

"You say that everytime we sing. Do you just hate us singing in general?" Michelle protested.

"Yes." Andrew stated. This earned him a death glare from the short one. He just rolled his eyes. "Well, how long will it take to get there?"

"Not much longer. Look, we're here!" Evelyn said as she looked excitedly at the tall, yellow T-tower.

They were going to get autographs from the famous Teen Titans. Evelyn and Michelle jumped up and down as they were squealing. They were HUGE Teen Titans fans, well except Andrew. Don't get the wrong idea. Andrew likes them, he just wasn't a total fan about it. He was forced to come with the two extreme fangirls he called his cousins. That's family for ya.

The three cousins made their way to the front door of the T-tower. Michelle rang the doorbell once. No answer. She rang it again, but there was still no answer. Suddenly, the door opened. Michelle was about to close the door, when Evelyn's hand stopped her.

A mischievious grin formed on her face. "Let's go in." she said.

" . . . . no." Michelle and Andrew said in unison.

"But why not?"

"Because." Andrew stated. "It would be wrong and crazy. Plus if they find us in there, there's more of a chance we'll get in trouble."

"So what? We came to get autographs didn't we? And that's what we're gonna get." Just as she said that, Evelyn entered the tower.

"Evelyn!" Michelle whispered loudly as she followed Evelyn to try and get her out. Andrew sighed, and he followed as well.

The three went in deeper into the tower. Going up numerous stair steps, one by one. They finally made their way to the main room, where most of the Titans hanged out. As they looked around the room, they realized one thing.

"Well there's deffinently a possibility they're not here." Andrew muttered.

"This is getting too risky." Michelle said nervously. "We should go back outside." She walked away, only to get pulled back by Evelyn.

"No. We came too damn far, and we're going to get that autograph." Evelyn merely stated. She took a quick glance around the room. "But first." She started walking. "Let's do some snooping." Evelyn continued to walk to the kitchen.

"EVELYN!" The other two whispered loudly.

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

**Me: Well, there's the chapter. Sorry for it being too short, but hey! Aren't first chapters always short?**

**Robin: Some are. Now who's gonna do the next chapter?**

**Me: Probably Andrew, but Michelle wants to do the next chapter too. Hehe, I since a arguement about to break out between the two. ;)**

**Robin: . . . . I'll go get the popcorn, and you go get the soda.**

**Me and Robin: -goes to kitchen-**

**R&R!**


	2. Deep Shit

**Me: Yo! Andrew here, and I'm finally getting off my ass to update this. :P**

**Beast Boy: FINALLY! **

**Me: . . . . I'm just gonna ignore that comment. -_- Now, time to read reviews.**

**1029384756- Although I'm not Evelyn, I'm pretty sure she would say hi back, and thanks. I've seen you on the both the Teen Titan and Hetalia dare/question story! You are officially epic for kidnapping Raven. XD**

**GrassBlade-Chan- Thanks! . . . . have I seen you before?**

**WingedHero540- Thank you, and I'm updating now, as you can see here. Have I also seen you before?**

**Beast Boy: -shrugs- I dunno. :P Onto teh chapter! **

**Disclaimer Cause I Said So!- We do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Andrew and Michelle watched in horror as their rebel of a cousin began to snoop around the Titans Tower. Although Andrew would be in favor as to snoop around with Evelyn as well, this _is_ the Titans Tower their currently inside. If it was a friend's house, he would gladly be a part of this snooping around event.

Evelyn walked towards the average white-looking fridge, and as she proceeded to open it, she finally looked up at the two. "Look, if you guys are that big of wusses as to not look around, then at least-"

"Hey!" Andrew abruptly interrupted. "I am not a wus! Maybe Michelle, but certainly not me!" A hard punch got him square in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Which was then followed by hearing a soft snicker from none other than Michelle. Out of reaction, Andrew was about to punch her back, but then a thought dwelled on him.

_As soon as I get her back, Evelyn would surely step in. I'll get her back some other way then, and she won't see it coming._ He thought loudly to himself.

Lost in his own train of thought for a brief moment, Evelyn slowly grabbed a soda. Waving it tauntingly, from afar, to Michelle and Andrew. "Come onnnnn." She said in a sing-song voice. "Free soda, cool technology, epic mysteries awaiting for us."

That deffinately brought Andrew back to reality.

_. . . . meh, what do I got to lose._ He suddenly went towards Evelyn, who gladly gave him a soda, as she smirked at Michelle.

Michelle just crossed her arms in response.

"Damn, still as stubborn as ever." Evelyn muttered under her breath, remembering that she has always been bullheaded since the girl started speaking. One opinion, and she sticks with it until the end of time, or at least until her mom proves her wrong. Looking around the tower was no fun unless Michelle joins in with Evelyn and Andrew as well. There's only one way to make her budge. "Well," Evelyn walked off to the hallway. "Come along Andrew. Let's go to Robin's room."

Andrew immediately caught on to what she was trying to do. "Yes!" He followed. "Let us go."

_What the hell are they doing?_ Michelle poundered in her mind as she watched her own cousins basically, leave her here to willingly get caught first. Well, that's how she interpret this. On the other hand, it is pretty tempting, and how could she _not_ go?

She sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this later."

As Michelle raced to Robin's room, she saw Evelyn and Andrew there already.

"Well, it's about damn time you came here." Andrew spatted.

Michelle just roll her eyes in distaste. "Gee, Andrea! And I thought I was PMSing, but I guess it's your time of the month as well." Although she didn't see, for her back was turned, she could feel the death glare, coming from her rather irritated cousin, slice through her skull like a sharp knife cutting through a thin piece of cheese.

"Don't . . . . call me that." The irritated one gritted through his teeth. He had always hated that annoying girly nickname the two called him for shits and giggles.

Evelyn grabbed the two cousins' hand. "Well, I'm done here. Now, let's go to Raven's room next!"

Andrew and Michelle were about to object, but Evelyn was already dragging them to the demoness's room. The door slid open, and they approached inside the darkly room.

"Ummmm, Evelyn?" Michelle started. "We should-"

"We should look around for some spell books!" Evelyn interrupted as she quickly speed-walked to a bookshelf.

_Jesus, it's too risky being in this room._ Michelle thought. _It's one thing to snoop around Robin's room, but this is Raven's room of all people! _

Andrew looked apon the violet bed and saw a mirror. He then made an almost animalistic smile as he grabbed the hand mirror crept up towards his already nervous-looking cousin. He tapped her shoulder, and she immediately jumped which made Andrew laugh. "That's for your smartass remarks." He reached for her hand using the hand mirror, and she accepted it.

Evelyn spun around and quickly ran towards the two. "Woah. Cool mirror, dude."

"Hmmmm, it is pretty epic." Andrew agreed.

Suddenly, the hand mirror shook violently, and a profoundly large black hand poped out of the mirror. Andrew dropped the mirror to the floor, but it was too late. The black hand grabbed the already startled and screaming teenagers and it brought them into the mirror.

They were now deffinately in deep shit.

* * *

**Me: -headdesk- Done!**

**Beast Boy: And sorry for Andrew's fowl language in writing. **

**Me: So I said 'shit' twice in the chapter. It's not that big of a deal. :P**

**Beast Boy: It's Michelle's turn to update next, so bye! :D**

**Review, so then Michelle can efffin' update this story! **


End file.
